Star LeBeau
WIP History Star grew up in a normal family with her sister, Savannah. While Star was a bit smarter and more girly, Savannah was tom-boyish and wild, not caring about breaking the rules. When she was 7 years old, her parents were killed by a man named Plymouth. She and her sister were heartbroken, but soon after discovered their powers. Star could phrase through walls while Savannah had diamond skin. They both fought bad guys on the streets until one day they were taken into a federal prison. However, the prison was really a dungeon, where Plymouth kept them and was going to destroy them if the Young Justice team wasn't on a mission to stop him. During the aftermath, Savannah was kidnapped by a woman named Scarlette when she was only 11 years old. She was held by her for two years until her sister and the young justice team found her. When Star found Savannah she cried but had to go foward with the plan. Her and her sister now live in mount justice and are a part of the team. And, when the time comes, she fights crime like a real hero beside her sister. Personality Powers *'Phasing:' Star possesses the ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed. She emits a bio-electric charge through people she phases through. **'Telepathic Immunity': While in her phasing state, she is immune to telepathy. **'Flight:' While in her phased state Star is able to fly. **'Selective Intangibility:' Allows others to become intangible and make other objects intangible by making them pass through other massive solid objects easily such as buildings, planes, and trains. **'Elemental Intangibility:' Allow elemental attacks to pass harmlessly through her such as water, fire, earth, air, energy, electricity, and even lightning. **'Physical Disruption:' Star can easily damage tangible matter by passing right through it. **'Non-Corporeal Physiology:' Star's intangibility/phasing abilities make her practically untouchable. **'Air & Water Walking:' Using her phasing/intangibility ability, Star can freely walk on both air and water. In fact, she could use her ability to walk on water and the air from the ground to the upper stories of a building as if she were climbing a staircase. **'Phasing/Intangibility Extension:' From the first use of her phasing power, Star was able to phase her clothing along with herself. Through practice she learned to phase other objects along with herself without harm to them, and at one point phased an entire team. She could also enable someone as big as Big Barda to "walk on air" along with her. However, she had to maintain physical contact with the people or objects she phased along with herself for the effect to work with this other person or object. **'Camouflage:' Star can easily bend into the colors of her immediate surroundings and environments, practically making her invisible to anything seen to the naked eye. 33f27c44e70811e182b422000a1e9572 7.jpeg|I like meh clothes <3 Screen Shot 2013-02-22 at 7.07.40 PM.png|Mwa's hair Amazing-bff-blonde-girl-hipster-Favim.com-361196.jpeg|Sista's till de end <3 Blonde-fashion-girl-hipster-photography-Favim.com-121452 thumb.jpeg|Mwaself and Savannah, she be so lazy <3 Category:Hero Category:Female Category:Fifteen Category:Phaser Category:Orphan Category:Flying Category:Metahuman